A Trip to Keron
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: Giroro and Dororo had a fight and Giroro discovered something very surprising that Dororo told him. They both go to Keron. Please R


Chapter 1: What right do you have?

The painful words that Giroro spit out wasn't affecting Dororo much, he just continued to stare at the ground and clinch his fists, blocking out the hurt.

"ENOUGH!" Dororo yelled, suddenly reaching his breaking point. "I dont want to hear it anymore" He said through clinched teeth "what right do you have to tell me that?" Giroro growled, poking his finger into Dororo's chest "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! HUH GIRORO!" Dororo suddenly yelled, Giroro's expression switched from angry to stunned "all I've been listening to this last month was you complaining about how horrible you're job is, and how horrible everything is. I'm sick of it! You hardly give me any attention anymore, you hardly do ANYTHING with me...what am i to you Giroro?" Giroro was stunned by Dororo's sudden outburst and became speechless

It was a couple minuets of silence when Dororo spoke in the smallest voice he could "Giroro...I'm pregnant..." them words barely escaped his lips "what did you say?" Giroro said, leaning in. "I'm pregnant" Dororo said louder, closing his eyes tightly. Giroro stood silent "what!?" he said sharply "You heard me" Dororo snapped "Whenhk...w-why HOW!" Giroro stuttered, flabbergasted at this sudden revelation. "The beginning of this month...we were on the couch." Dororo responded. Giroro stared into the air, searching frantically for a memory of this event "I don't remember that...Dororo we haven't done it since last month" "As suspected" Dororo said while shaking his head "Leave me alone Giroro, until you can get you're own life in order" He grabbed his blanket and walked out the tent.

"Mom?" Dororo's frail voice said into the phone "Zeroro? Is that you?" "Yeah, are you free right now?" "I am; whats wrong? You sound like you've been crying" Dororo went silent "Zeroro, whats wrong? Tell me" she chided gently "Mom...me and Giroro are having some problems right now and i wanted to know if you could help me with how to deal with him." "what might those problems be?" she asked "Well, for the last month he has just been constantly working with his new part time job and has been very stressed about it, and its just been affecting our marriage greatly..in more ways than one" "okay" she said "and...today i just told him that i was pregnant" she gasped "you did? I thought you were going to tell him on his birthday" "I was, but it just kinda slipped out when we were arguing and he didn't take it too well"...The conversation continued for hours into the night.

Now in Giroro's tent.

"Garuru" Giroro said to the phone, a very groggily voice on the other side responded "yes" "are you still on vacation?" "Yes, i am...Giroro why are you calling me at this hour to ask me this?" "I need to talk to you" "Giroro-" "Not right now, I wanted to see if you could take a day to come here." Garuru got quiet "Giroro, we are on Keron.." "Okay, well I wanted to talk to you about me and Dororo...we're having troubles right now" "Giroro, you need to talk to dad about that. Here, how about _you _come to Keron" "I'll think about it...I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight Garuru" "Goodnight".

The next morning.

"Why are you leaving?" Keroro wined, clutching Giroro's arm "To get away from you, you idiot" Giroro said in a biting sarcastic tone, trowing the green keronian off his arm "No, I'm going to Keron to talk to my Dad and brother about some things" "Fine then, how are you getting there, huh?" Keroro said smartly, crossing his arms across his chest "The 'SHARP' capsule" "Ohhh, that thing is small!" "I know, I'm going alone" Keroro gave a surprised look when Giroro said that " What" Giroro asked "Nothing" Giroro rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Alright, everything is set and ready to go" Kululu said over the intercom "You are free to go" Giroro stepped in and looked around the small capsule space, there was a bed, a mini kitchen and a bathroom. Nothing extravagant, but perfect for traveling long distances.

He walked over to his suitcases in the corner and counted them out. One thing was wrong. There was 6 instead of 3 "why are there so many suitcases?" he asked quietly, but before he could get up with Kululu the engines roared "Set off in T- minus 3...2...1" BOOM!

The force of the turbines starting up sent Giroro flying back unto the wall.

"Ow!" he shouted as he finally stood up when they entered space, he looked out the window at the beautiful array of stars and planets, clumping together in a marvelous display of flashes and twinkles. It was truly breathtaking sight. "Wow!" A voice on what seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall said, Giroro looked around "Hello?!" he called out, averting his attention fully to the mysterious voice. There was silence...then footsteps.

"Kululu, this better not be a joke" Giroro threatened, stepping around the corner.

What he met with was not something he was expecting...At all.

"_Dororo?!" _


End file.
